You're Still You
by Ma Junior
Summary: Yugi/ Yami, You can find your real love....


You're Still You by: Ma Junior  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Gi Oh or Josh Groban's Your still you.  
  
A/N: This is kinda a sequal to Aljate.  
  
  
  
A couple months had passed since the sudden break up with his long time ex girlfriend Tea, and now Yugi was more happier than he had been before and after the break up with Tea, with lots support from his Yami.  
  
Yugi smiled thinking about his Yami, they had gotten closer since the break up. Suddenly snapped out of his thoughts by the calling of his name by his teacher and finding himself the center of attention.  
  
" Mister Motou are you going to pay attention or am I going to have to make you stay after school to teach the lessions again to you" his teacher scolded. Yugi blushed being caught in thought.  
  
"N-no sir" Yugi stuttered sheepishly. He then noticed that he has been thinking alot about his Yami lately.  
  
~ Through the darkness/ I can see you light/ And you will always shine/ And I can feel you heart in mine~  
  
The rest of the day Yugi managed to stay out of trouble and was beginning to walk home, when his friends started to run up to him.  
  
" Hey Yugi wait up man" Joey called and was followed by Honda, Ryou, and Tea. Once Yugi caught sight of Tea he inwardly sighed. He had gotten over the embrassing breakup but it still hurt alittle.  
  
" Hey guys" Yugi chirped happily. They came up panting.  
  
" What's the rush Yug" Honda asked clutching his knees to regain breath. Yugi smiled and shook his head.  
  
" I have to get to the game shop and look after it for grampa, since he has a meeting to attend to" he said. He knew that was an excuse, since he was actually rushing home because he had an urge to see Yami.  
  
" Well we'll come with you, right guys" Joey said while the others nodded in agreement.  
  
" No no you guys don't have to" Yugi said trying to shoo them away so he could be alone with Yami once he gotten home.  
  
" Na it's no problem Yugi we want to come" Joey countered.  
  
~Your face I've memorized / I idolize just you/ I look up to/ everything you are/ In my eyes you do no wrong / I'ved loved you for so long/ And after all is said and done/ You're still you / After all, you're still you~  
  
Yugi sighed seeing it was a losing battle and led the way to the shop. Once entering they found Yami leaning inback of the counter reading a novel.  
  
" Hey Yami" Honda said reaching the counter. Yami turned around and smiled.  
  
" Hey, how was school?" Yami questioned, then noticed the flushed look on his lights face.  
  
" It was okay" Yugi replied looking at his feet. Joey was the first to react.  
  
" Yea for someone who was daydreaming in class all morning" Joey joked, and saw Yugi blush. Yami raised an eyebrow in amusement.  
  
" I was not " Yugi defended himself even though it was a lost cause.  
  
Joey winked, " Really then way didn't you answer the teacher the first ten times he called you, and why did you look like you were miles away" Joey taunted. This caused the group to laugh.  
  
Yugi turned dark red. Yami smiled, " What were you thinking about alibou?". Yugi eyes wided. " Nothing really".  
  
" Oh alright you don't have to tell me" Yami said with a wink. Yugi rolled his eyes and huffed.  
  
" Is grandpa still here" Yugi said with a look around.  
  
" No he had to leave early, so here I am" Yami replied with a strug. Yugi blinked and smiled.  
  
" Okay, are you guys going to stay or what?" Yugi said looking over to them.  
  
"Naw I gotta go and get home" Joey said with a wave and jogged out. Honda sighed and said his farwells with Tea and Bakura in tow.  
  
Yugi sighed with relief and turned to Yami, " What are we going to do tonight, since I don't have school tommorw, want to rent movies or something?".  
  
Yami shrugged, " Whatever makes you happy,Yugi".  
  
~You walk past me / I can feel your pain/ Time changes everything/ One truth always stays the same / You're still you/ After all, you're still you~  
  
Deciding on a horror, much to the protest of Yami saying they would keep Yugi up all night, they paid for it and went home. After a quick dinner, Yugi ran into the livingroom and started the VCR, with Yami walking over to the couch and sitting down watching his light fiddle with the buttons.  
  
Once pressing play Yugi walked over and sat down next to Yami and leaned on him, cuddling with him. Yami looked down and watched his light and was fully aware of the way his lights hair smelled and how close they were sitting, and was hardly watching the movie.  
  
Feeling eyes watching him he turned to Yami to find him, study his profile. Yami then blushed and turned away. Yugi sighed and turned to watch the movie. Throughout the movie he found himself being watched and catching Yami staring hard at him.  
  
At the end of the movie he caught Yami once more, feeling bold that night, he took Yami's chin in his hands and stared him dead in the eye, then closed the space between them in a gentle kiss.  
  
During this Yami sat in shock unable to move, while Yugi felt many different and new feeling swarm him, and the wierd thing was that he kinda liked them. Parting from his Yami's lips, he blushed.  
  
" I-i'm s-sorry I s-shouldn't have done t-that" Yugi said starting to get up to make a hasty get away, but stop when he felt a hand grabbed his wrist preventing him from leaving.  
  
~I look up to/ Everything you are/ In my eyes you do no wrong / And I believe in you/ Although you never asked me to/ I will remember you/ and what life but you through/ And in this cruel and lonely world/ I found one love~  
  
Yami pulled Yugi close and kissed him, Yugi was suprised at the kiss and noticed that it didn't feel like the last once, this one felt more deep and passionate. The young boy gasped at the feeling once Yami tongue found it's way into his mouth. Yugi also realized that these kisses were not like the one with Tea, the were timid and ackward, these were more soul searching and mind blowing.  
  
~ You're still you / After all, you're still you~  
  
Once they pulled apart, Yami grabbed him into a loving embrace.  
  
" Yugi I have something to tell you alibou" Yami mumbled breaking the silence, with his face in the others hair. He then felt Yugi's nervousness and wanted to put that to rest.  
  
" Yugi, I love you and have for a long time now" Yami said pulling away to look into Yugi eyes, which were wide with amazment and shock.  
  
" R-really" Yugi stumbled. Seeing his Yami smile and nod nervously, Yugi grinned and buried himself into Yami's shoulder for a second before looking up.  
  
" I love you too Yami" Yugi said eyes shining. Yami smiled and drew Yugi onto his lap, they then heard a jiggling of keys and the door open, and thier grandpa walked into.  
  
" Hello boys what are you doing up" grandpa said look at the time, 1: 30 am. Yugi smiled innocently.  
  
" We just finshed watching a movie grandpa" Yugi told leaning farther into Yami's embrace, Yami noticed this and tightened his hold.  
  
" Well get off to bed, you both wake up late on the weekend as it is, we don't need you two sleeping the who day away" grandpa chuckled. The two boys nodded and started toward the staircase.  
  
" Goodnight Grandpa" Yugi called.  
  
" Goodnight boys" he called back. Yami smiled and followed his light, and couldn't help but thinking, *this is the beginnig of something wonderful*.  
  
  
  
A/N: Well I think this turned out pretty good for my first Yoai coupling, tell me what you think by reviewing. Thanks!  
  
-Ma Junior 


End file.
